


Go

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Singing, Unsafe driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to listen to the music.</p>
<p>“Bro,” he whispers dramatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to writing this haha...finally...after 3498673489 years.. 
> 
> Once I don't have fifty fics going on I might make this a series?? Maybe?? If people like this enough?? Idk. But they might meet the memes of Karasuno. Maybe. I don't know. We'll see. 
> 
> The song Kuroo and Mattsun sing is 'Trees' by 21 Pilots ╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑

Kuroo taps his fingers against the steering wheel, eyes focused forward. Hanamaki and Bokuto are taking  _ forever _ . Honestly, how long does it take to get snacks and drinks? It really shouldn’t take this long. It should’ve taken, like, maybe five minutes. Not ten. 

 

A song from his phone pulls him out of his thoughts, and his arm flies out to grab Matsukawa’s shoulder. He shakes the poor soul roughly, eyes wide. 

 

“Bro, this is my shit.”

 

Matsukawa raises an eyebrow, tilting his head to listen to the music.

 

“Bro,” he whispers dramatically. 

 

They both go silent, Kuroo straightening up in his seat. He clears his throat, placing a hand to his chest dramatically. Right as the first words are sung, he whips his head towards Matsukawa, grin on his face.

 

“I know...where you stand. Silent, in the trees! And that’s, where I am, silent, in the trees.” He speaks it in a very serious tone instead of singing it.  

 

Matsukawa reaches out, dramatically grabbing the sleeve of Kuroo’s jacket, speaking instead of singing as well, “Why won’t you speak?? Where I happen to be, silent, in the trees, standing cowardly-”

 

Kuroo then reaches out to place a hand on Matsukawa’s shoulder, and they both begin to sing horribly on purpose together, “I can feeeeellll yourrr breath,...” they dramatically look at each other, “I can feeeel my death.”

 

Matsukawa grabs Kuroo’s other sleeve, “I want know you.”

 

“I want to seeee,” Kuroo says, placing his other hand on Matsukawa’s shoulder with as much dramatics as he can muster up. 

 

“I want to say,” they both speak together, “hello.”

 

The side door to the car flies open, and Hanamaki rushes in, slamming the door shut. “GO, GO, G- oh, did I interrupt something gay? Whatever, I don't care, just _ fucKING GO! _ ” He screeches. 

 

“Wow, you come into  _ my  _ car, interrupt  _ my  _ duet-” 

 

“I’m, like, serious. Just go, please.” Hanamaki hisses. 

 

“Are you going to tell us wh-?” Matsukawa starts, cutting himself off as he looks in the side mirror. “Why is the store owner running towards the car?”

 

“GO!” Hanamaki screams. Without another word, Kuroo shifts his position to place his hands back on the steering wheel. He presses down on the gas pedal, and the car lurches forward. 

 

“Okay, ‘Hiro, now that we’re on the road, can you please inform us what the fuck it is you did this time?” Matsukawa asks, turning around to look at his boyfriend. 

 

“Okay, it wasn’t my fault-”

 

“Hard to believe, but continue.”

 

“It was Koutarou’s! We started playing truth or dare, because, well, shopping is boring-”

 

“You were in there for  _ maybe  _ fifteen minutes,” Kuroo sighs. 

 

“ _ Anyways,”  _ Hanamaki clears his throat, “I chose dare because I’m not weak, so he told me to steal something. I told him I would if he would.”

 

“Oh no,” Matsukawa whispers. 

 

“So! Man, you guys are rude. Stop interrupting. Anyways, we did.” He holds up the paper bag he has. “All this stuff was stolen.” 

 

“And Koutarou? What did you steal?” Kuroo asks, and they all turn to the other seat- the  _ empty  _ seat.    
  


They all start talking at once.

 

“I swear he was right behind me-”

 

“God damnit, Takahiro-”

 

“Where is he?!” 

 

Hanamaki turns around, looking behind the car. Lo and behold, there is Bokuto, running after the car with a panicked look. The store owner is behind Bokuto, holding a broom while chasing Bokuto. 

 

“God fucking damnit, shit, _ fuck _ , I don’t need this negativity in my life,” Kuroo hisses under his breath, turning the steering wheel harshly. The car swerves around quickly, the tires squealing against the road. Kuroo swiftly steps on the gas, the car flying down the road back towards Bokuto. 

 

Hanamaki throws his door open, lunging across the seat so that Bokuto wouldn't crush him. Matsukawa rolls down his window, leaning out and cupping his hands around his mouth to scream at Bokuto.

 

_ “JUMP IN THE CAR!” _

 

Bokuto whips his head up, gaze meeting Matsukawa’s for a moment before they land on the open car door. He takes one look behind him at the angry  store owner before running towards the car. He has to time it perfectly or else this could go seriously wrong. 

 

As the car passes by him, Kuroo slows down, and Bokuto pushes himself off the pavement. He flies into the car, sliding across the backseat, face ramming into Hanamaki’s thigh. 

 

“Go, go, go!” Hanamaki says, leaning over Bokuto to slam his door shut. Kuroo presses down on the gas again, the car racing down the street and away from the owner. 

 

“I swear you two just poured fifty years of my life down the drain,” Kuroo grumbles under his breath. Matsukawa nods in agreement. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is so lame I'm so sorry lmao 
> 
> Tumblr: Pigeon-Religeon (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و


End file.
